Squadron Americana
Squadron Americana'' ''is a group of DC supervillains that are all would-be heroes who believe that villains will only escape and must be executed and that the only way to ensure peace is to rule with an iron fist. History Members Tomorrow Man History Tomorrow Man is a government experiment, created in an attempt to make a government-controlled Superman. Tomorrow Man proceeded to break out of captivity and gain as much information as he could, developing his philosophy that total tyranny is the only way to assure world peace. He announced this to his creators, who attempted to execute him and so he proceeded to kill them all and delete all the files on him, leaving no information that he was ever there. Characteristics Tomorrow Man wears a red, yellow and blue uniform. His trousers are blue and his boots are yellow while he wears a sleeveless red shirt that has a yellow lightning bolt symbol going from his left shoulder down to the right of his waist. He also sometimes wears a white cape. He is fairly large and muscular and also has black slicked-back hair and blue eyes. According to prison documents, he doesn't have fingerprints. His personality is that of an incredibly cold and calculating borderline sociopath. Despite this, Tomorrow Man believes himself to be the hero of the story and everyone fighting against him to be the villain. He even calls his enemies "villains" at multiple points. However, he realizes that his true personality would put most people off and so he puts up a facade of a stereotypical "boy scout" hero that gives speeches to children. Powers and Abilities *'Genius-Level Intelligence: '''Tomorrow Man is a certified genius. His mind is only rivaled by some of the smartest people in the world. He is capable of understanding the most complex of machines and he is able to read and speak seventeen different languages. He is also a master of manipulation and is incredibly hard to fool. *'Molecule Control:' Tomorrow Man's main power is the incredibly powerful ability of molecule control. This grants him many abilities that have come in handy in many battles. **'Teleportation:' Tomorrow Man is able to completely deconstruct his own body and reassemble it in another area within milliseconds. **'Disintegration:' By placing his hand on someone's body, Tomorrow Man is able to totally destroy a person's body, rendering it ash within seconds. However, if the enemy is wearing armor he must destroy the suit before he can destroy the person inside. **'Density Control: By clenching his fist, Tomorrow Man can pin multiple people to the ground without touching them or even level buildings. **'''Flight: Tomorrow Man is able to control air molecules, granting him the power of flight and levitation. While flying, he is able to go at extremely fast speeds. *'Superhuman Strength:' Tomorrow Man is strong enough to go toe to toe with the likes of Superman. *'Superhuman Durability: '''Tomorrow Man has taken many blows that would kill normal men and walked away without a scratch. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Tomorrow Man has shown he is able to catch bullets out of the air. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Tomorrow Man has never shown signs of being tired during a fight. The Streak History The Streak, AKA Frederick Anderson, is a former office worker who was constantly bullied and put down by his peers and bosses. He was very submissive and took their insults without saying anything. He would also return home to his nagging and anger-prone wife at the end of every day. The persistent hate of the people around him caused Frederick to start taking a new version of the Velocity drug, Velocity 10. One day, Frederick came home and discovered his wife cheating on him and, finally, he snapped, running out and overdosing on Velocity 10. He died for three seconds before snapping back to life with his heart beaten ten times faster and superspeed abilities. Frederick's wife, the man she was having an affair with, and most of his co-workers were found dead the next day. Characteristics Streak wears a red and yellow uniform which he designed as a parody of Flash's suit. The suit includes yellow boots and gloves and a mostly red uniform that appears to be made out of padded leather and covers his whole body, including his neck, arms, and legs. The suit also has a yellow stripe going down the center of it. He has a yellow belt with multiple pockets on it that have Velocity 10 in them. He also wears a red biker's helmet that, to match his suit, has a yellow stripe going down the center and yellow circles at the sides of his head, to parody the wings on the side of Flash's head. Personality wise, Streak is incredibly cocky and sees him himself above everyone else. He constantly makes jokes at the expense of his enemies and seems to not be particularly intelligent. Either due to bravery or stupidity, Streak is incredibly hard to intimidate, able to resist even the harshest of intimidation/torture tactics. According to the Flash, his laugh is an incredibly high-pitched cackle that always comes in threes (written as "Kyahaha!"). Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Speed:' Thanks to his overdose of Velocity 10, Streak has speed to rival the Flash. Using his speed, he copies many of Flash's abilities, much to his annoyance, and it also causes him to have very fast-acting bodily functions, digesting regular food in minutes and being able to wear off the effect of certain drugs in very short time. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Streak caught several bullets all firing at him in seconds. The guns firing at him were machine guns, making it very impressive he managed to catch all of the bullets fired at him in such a short amount of time. **'Superhuman Stamina:' It is nigh-impossible to strain or cause Streak to become tired. According to his prison documents, once arrested all he did was run around the room for a week straight. **'Superhuman Agility:' Streak was able to balance on a powerline without either the line or himself wobbling. He was also able to stand on the top of a very thin pole with one foot. **'Superhuman Durability:' Streak can take incredibly hard hits from opponents, some of which have tossed him through walls or broken windows with his body. **'Accelerated Healing:' Streak's healing factor is incredible. He can regenerate bruises in seconds, scars in minutes, and broken bones in hours. This ability comes incredibly handy during combat. **'Aerokinesis:' One of the many abilities Streak copied from the Flash, Streak is able to twist his arms in a circular formation so fast he creates small yellow tornados. The size of the tornado depends on how fast his arms are going. **'Molecule Vibration: Streak can vibrate every molecule in his body. Using this ability, he can phase through solid objects and can cause someone to do the same by touching them while he does so. This ability can also be used as an attack, as he phases his arm through a person's chest, which is described as one of the most painful things to ever experience. Bullseye History Characteristics Powers and Abilities *'''Precognition: Bullseye has the ability to briefly see into the future. He is only able to use this ability during fights and it allows him to see every possible outcome of a battle, including the ones where he fails. This is both his greatest strength and his biggest weakness, as it allows him to greatly plan his moves but he becomes unwilling or even afraid to go anywhere near an area he saw a losing future in. *'Master Combatant:' Bullseye knows several forms of martial arts and has combined some of them into his own fighting style. His fighting abilities are great enough that he's managed to hold his own against Batman and Wonder Woman. **'LINE training' **'Karate' **'Krav Maga' **'Taekwondo' **'Boxing' **'Muay Thai' **'Judo' **'Jujutsu' **'Master Marksman' American Son History Characteristics Powers and Abilities *'Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''While a fairly good fighter, American Son's fights usually devolve to an angry brawl. During a close-range fight, he mostly goes mad and uses hard hits against his enemies in an attempt to knock them over/away so he can switch over to far-range combat, which he is far better at. *'Master Marksman:' As mentioned before, American Son is far greater when it comes to far-ranged combat than close-ranged. Due to this, he is always carrying a revolver on him. *'Fast Cognitive Abilities:' Thanks to years of training, American Son is able to process information faster than normal humans, granting him the upper hand in combat. Or, as he puts it, he "sees faster" than other people. *'Acrobatics:' American Son has demonstrated his incredible acrobatic abilities multiple times, as he is able to leap far higher in the air than most people and was able to out-run Batman during a parkour chase. *'Tracking:' American Son is able to recognize people's footprints and find even the smallest traces of blood, hair, etc. in order to find where a person is hiding. *'Survival:' American Son can survive even in the harshest of conditions. He can find food incredibly easily and is able to build himself a shelter in under an hour. *'Equestrianism:''' He rides horses a lot. Scarlet History Characteristics Powers and Abilities H20 History Characteristics Powers and Abilities Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Villains